Todas contra Edward
by HeyTerk
Summary: Edward Cullen sempre foi o garoto mais popular da escola... e safado. Ele só não esperava que as três namoradas descobrissem  que não eram únicas e ninguem esperava que eu entraria nessa confusão .     UA
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

_Eu estava no 8º série quando descobri que era invisível..._

_Não invisível, era mais como..._

*Competição de ortografia

- anônima _ soletrei na frente da sala - A-N-O-N-I-M-A (N/A: ela esqueceu o acento mesmo tah?)

- desculpe, mas está errado. E-R-R-A-D-O _ o professor falou caçoando de mim enquanto alguns alunos riam abafados e eu me retirava da frente da turma.

_Não é que eu não tenha tentado, eu sempre fui uma verdadeira..._

- fracassada. F-R-A-C-A-S-S-A-D-A _ Line soletrou e eu me virei pra ter certeza se aquilo foi pra mim.

_E quando se tratava de amor..._

*sala de aula

Jonhy me chamou a atenção e passou um envelope perfumado com um coração na frente.

Eu sorri pra ele e...

- passa pra frente? _ ele pediu apontando pra loira fenomenal na carteira em frente a minha.

_Humf. Era doloroso. D-O-L-O-R-O-S-O..._

- Ashley, pra você _ murmurei entregando o papel.

_e tinha mais outra coisa que trabalhava contra mim..._

*dia de mudança

Ouvi batidas na porta apesar de aberta e me virei encarando um gato loiro de olhos azuis e corpo escultural.

- oi, eu sou o Justin e moro aqui ao lado... A minha mãe me mandou trazer esses biscoitos _ confesso, demorei, mas vi os biscoitos que ele segurava.

-oi, eu sou Bella _ caminhei ate ele com um sorriso exagerado no rosto – acabamos de nos mudar... É por isso que tem tantas caixas por todo lado.

De fato, uma casa completamente vazia exceto por trocentas caixas seria a ultima coisa que ele notaria.

- nossa, caramba... _ ele murmurou fitando algo atrás de mim.

i Essa outra coisa é minha mãe... Eu passo as férias de verão com ela todo ano... Mesmo meu pai reclamando. E acredite, apesar de ter mais que trinta anos ela era uma "coroa enxuta". É, acho que posso chamar assim./i

- oi eu sou Renée _ ela murmurou casualmente. Justin puxou o prato de biscoitos da minha mão e foi até ela.

- oi, eu fiz esses biscoitos pra você. Cuidado, você é quente,... Digo, estão quentes... Muito quente.

Ela me lançou um olhar do tipo "tira esse bebê de perto de mim" ou "cadê a mamadeira dele?"

_Certo, esquece o lance de coroa enxuta. Na opinião de machos, minha mãe era gostosa. E parece que o fato de ela ser mais velha a fazia mais sexy ainda. ¬¬... Homens _

_Na verdade, ela nunca teve problemas com homens, exceto para mantê-los_

*apartamento

- vai sair de novo Renée? _ perguntei enquanto ela tirava varias roupas do armário e jogava em cima da cama.

Sim, Renée.

Esse é o nosso tipo de tratamento. Não cai bem eu sair a chamando de mãe. Eu me sinto infantil e ela se sente senil.

- sim minha menina _ ela falou só sorrisos.

- e quem é agora? Médico, rock star, policial, gótico, caminhoneiro, um caminhoneiro gótico? _ sim,,, eu fui cruel, mas é verdade.

- hey, eu me lembro perfeitamente de você disser que o Benny era fofo _ Benny = caminhoneiro ¬¬

- alguém com o nome de Benny pode ser chamado de várias coisas, mas nunca de fofo.

- não seja malvada Bella, assim você nunca vai conseguir um namorado.

Bufei entediada... Como se ser malvada ou não fizesse diferença.

_O que eu mais desejo é morar sozinha, acho que de certa forma me acostumei com a solidão. Por isso, decidi no ano passado que juntaria dinheiro e arrumaria um trabalho de verão pra realizar esse meu desejo assim que sair da escola. O que não está longe de acontecer já que passei para o 2º ano_

*Cafeteria = trabalho

- hey Bella, atende a mesa 7 _ a outra garçonete me falou enquanto se equilibrava nos patins e servia o resto dos clientes.

- bem vindos a Sorveteria Sweet Candy. Em que posso ajudá-los? _ perguntei estampando um sorriso no rosto.

Aqui o segredo é sorrir. Quanto mais gentil e falsa você for maior sua gorjeta.

Um loiro bem familiar sorriu de canto. Eu conheço aquele loiro, conheço aquele sorriso.

Edward Cullen.

UM dos garotos mais disputados da maldita e pequena escola de Forks.

Sim, você leu maldita.

Não sei como ou por que, mas desde o meu 1° ano parece que aquela escola foi invadida por uma febre superficialista.

O que mais importa lá hoje em dia é a imagem.

Mas apesar de ser uma disputa acirrada e ter vários garotos incrivelmente gatos, o Cullen acaba tirando vantagem por ser um dos poucos loiros e por ter esse ar misterioso e sinistro.

E é justamente por esse motivo que ele que é o rei da galera, tanto que ele está, nesse momento, sentado com Victoria.

A vegetariana mais fútil e popular que aquela escola poderia ter.

- oi, posso só fazer um pergunta? _ a oriental me chamou a atenção.

- pois não? _ resmunguei ainda tentando segurar a minha pouca educação.

- qual o meio que eles usam pra tirar o leite usado no sorvete? _ O.o... Garota esquisita.

- como?

- ela quer saber qual o tipo de ordenha feita pra obter o ingrediente _ Edward me explicou e eu o olhei enraivecida. Qual é? Eu não sou retardada, isso eu já tinha sacado.

Só quero saber no que isso vai afetar o sabor do sorvete!

- é claro, por que eu me recuso a comer em um lugar onde os animais são maltratados pra satisfazer os desejos humanos _ ela afirmou fazendo uma cara de inocente que não combinou com o rosto dela.

Não combinou nem um pouco.

- não se preocupe, não precisam matar a vaca pra extrair o leite dela. Sua mãe não corre perigo de vida _ afirmei, mas a ultima frase eu abaixei gradativamente o tom de voz.

Mesmo em sussurro acho que pelo menos o Edward me ouviu, pois ele fez uma cara de descrença e deboche ao mesmo tempo.

Bom, eu não quero julgar, mas ser adolescente ativista vegetariano geralmente é código pra promiscuo.

- por você eu não preciso parar de comer carne _ ela murmurou agarrando ele.

Viram, não estou inventando.

Foi uma tarde cansativa, em que eles me fizeram passear de um lado para o outro sem decidir o sabor do sorvete

E ainda por cima, na hora de pagar, o miserável me deu uma merreca de gorjeta.

- você sabe o porquê da gorjeta baixa _ ele afirmou enquanto a namorada voltava do banheiro.

- claro que eu sei você é um pão duro.

Saí de lá com a maior cara da poucos amigos, o que era meia verdade. Eu não tinha poucos amigos, na verdade, eu não tinha amigo algum... ¬¬

E como eu já disse, sou a garota invisível. Ele nem deve ter me reconhecido, o que significa que não tem como se vingar por isso em Hogwarts.

_Edward Cullen, é claro que já tinha uma namorada._

E a dita cuja se vangloriava por ISSO... Fala sério...

*** Outro dia de trabalho

_Wohhhh... Esqueçam o que eu falei. Ele tem duas namoradas_

Saí da despensa da sorveteria e me dei de cara com um casal trocando beijos... Meu queixo foi chão.

Certo, depois dessa eu espero qualquer coisa pela frente.

_Aquela era nada mais nada menos que Ângela, a gênio de Forks. Fazia parte do Jornal da escola, a Sociedade de Honra, Empreendedores Junior, Jovem Aprendiz, Big Sister, Adote um idoso e é isso aí._

Caminhei ate a mesa deles com um bloquinho de pedidos em mãos a tempo de pegar o final de uma conversa.

-escrevei um livro infantil.

_Ohh, e escreve livros infantis_

Ela abriu o cardápio com os sabores e murmurou alguma coisa em francês sem necessidade.

- você fica tão sexy falando francês _ ele afirmou se aproximando dela e me deixando no vácuo... Filho da...

- humm,, ma chérie _ ela ronronou...

Eu juro, ela não falou com dengo nem nada... Ronronou de verdade.

- querem que eu volte mais tarde? _ perguntei evitando o constrangimento e sai o mais rápido possível.

** Sábado ensolarado.

- Bella, deixa que eu cuido da louça, vai atender os clientes _ Morgan pediu e eu assenti com a cabeça.

ahhh, para com isso... TRÊS NAMORADAS?

E o cara de pau ainda escolhe a mesma mesa toda vez.

- eu nunca vim aqui antes, espero que eles tenham um sorvete tão bom quanto dizem _ que falso. Me aproximei e o encarei.

De fato, como eu disse, ele nem se lembra de mim.

Essa ai é Lauren Mallory. Faz parte do grupo das "gostosas" de Forks.

Isso é auto-explicativo.

- e a Molly disse: "saia rosa combina com cabelo preso?" _ ela relatou como se contasse a historia mais emocionante do mundo.

- com cabelo preso? _ ele se fez de interessado.

Sei bem no que ele está interessado.

- é, foi o que eu disse,,, meio dã _ deixei escapar um riso com a cara que ela fez e ambos me fuzilaram – o que você pode me servir que não tenha açúcar, proteínas ou carboidratos?

- água _ caçoei sem nenhuma vontade de esconder minha ironia.

Ela pegou o cardápio, mas Edward o puxou de suas mãos.

- eu quero dois sundaes de chocolate branco, duas camadas de calda de morango pra ela e uma cereja pra mim _ ele falou como se tivesse ensaiado isso a manha toda e mostrasse que está no comando.

- adoro quando faz isso _ ela confidenciou passando o dedo no rosto dele.

- adoro fazer isso _ ele sorriu torto.

- adoro que você adore que eu adoro isso _ ela revidou achando que estava falando a coisa mais filosófica do mundo.

Ergui as duas sobrancelhas e segurei o riso. Que idiotice.

_Como eu disse. Grupo de "gostosas", auto-explicativo_

- sem pressa pra trazer os sorvetes _ afirmou aproximando a cadeira da garota.

- certo.

- você fica linda com essa blusa _ ele murmurou enquanto eu recolhia os cardápios.

Pow, podia pelo menos esperar eu sair NE?

- aposto que fica melhor sem ela _ sim, mesmo me afastando o mais rápido possível, ainda consegui ouvir ISSO.

- Bells, você tah bem? _ Morgan perguntou e eu me fitei no espelho da parede ao lado.

Tava com um expressão de quem viu a coisa mais nojenta do mundo, o que era uma meia verdade.

- eu não entendo, essas meninas parecem tão confiantes e populares _ afirmei fitando o casal e mudando completamente de assunto – como não percebem que Cullen as está traindo?

- ele só quer auto gratificação, um galinha _ ela revidou também fitando o casal – ele sai com garotas diferentes que nunca vão se falar... _ Morgan riu sem humor – e depois diz pra elas que o pai o proíbe de namorar então terão de guardar segredo _ parecia incrivelmente abalada com o que dizia.

- como sabe tudo isso? _ perguntei olhando da mesa pra garota ao meu lado.

- eu não sei... _ Ela choramingou – é um chute _ e saiu correndo pra despensa.

Certo então. ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

_***Port Angeles **_

Como eu disse, quero sair de casa o mais rápido possível. Não que morar com minha mãe no verão seja insuportável, e nem que passar o resto do ano em Forks com meu pai seja suicídio.

Mas, eu QUERO liberdade. Quero chegar em casa a hora que quiser (ate parece que vai acontecer algum dia), comer besteiras em frente à TV ate virar o dia, ouvir musica no maior volume e essas coisas básicas.

E mesmo que eu economize por um ano, eu realizarei todos esses desejos.

Então o que me resta a fazer é passear pelas ruas de Portland e ver cada vitrine mais linda que a outra, mas SÓ ver. O que acaba sendo uma tortura psicológica se você quer saber.

Mas fazer o que?

Acabou se tornando um habito e sempre no meu horário de almoço ou quando eu largo o trabalho mais cedo, eu pego a minha amada caminhonete e vou olhar vitrines.

Sabe como é ne?... Bom, você provavelmente não sabe... Mas pessoas sem amigos, se divertem sem amigos...

Não que eu esteja me divertindo ¬¬ faço o que posso.

Olhei a vitrine principal da Velvet Raven e quase cai pra trás... Sem noção, eu preciso de uma bota assim.

Não que eu seja superficial e tals, mas... Cara, ta muito linda.

Rapidamente fiz um calculo mental enquanto olhava o preço da perfeição em forma de bolsa.

Se eu comprasse, seria mais dois meses servindo mesas e lavando taças de sorvete.

É eu posso muito bem sobreviver sem essa bolsa.

Ela nem é tão bonita assim.

A quem estou tentando enganar. Acho que a mim mesma x.x

- bonita bolsa não? _ ELE perguntou parando ao meu lado e olhando o objeto. Meu sonho de consumo.

A bolsa, não Edward Cullen.

- engraçado falar isso _ resmunguei sendo o mais grossa possível sem saber o motivo – pensei que a única coisa que você acha bonito tem peitos e usa saia

- eu conheço você? Eu já tive "alguma coisa" com você? _ ele perguntou me fitando pela primeira vez e fazendo uma careta como se forçasse a mente a lembrar de mim.

Impossível.

- não _ respondi prontamente com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso nada amigável se você quer saber.

Ele riu.

Idiota.

- mas e então? _ puxei assunto, não por que queria, mas o silencio estava me incomodando – presente pra mãe?

- namorada _ ele resmungou e bufou enquanto olhava de todos os ângulos possíveis uma bolsa vermelha e horrorosa.

- qual das três? A geniosa? Ou a vegetariana? Bom, pra você estar olhando essa bolsa, só pode ser a líder de torcida? Se bem que futilidade é o ponto em comum entre as três _ resmunguei acida, mas abaixei meu tom de voz.

Acho que tenho que parar de pensar alto sobre essas coisas quando estou perto dele. Fala seria, ele sempre me escuta.

- como você sabe? _ ele perguntou um pouco mais agressivo e eu me assustei – espera qual o seu nome?

O olhei assustada. Certo, é agora que ele puxa uma faca do casaco e me ameaça.

Bom, ao tive tempo suficiente pra ter certeza se era isso que ele realmente ia fazer.

Corri o mais rápido possível pra longe de lá e quase derrubei uma senhora com uma pilha de livros.

Pedi mil perdões e caminhei apressada em direção à caminhonete.

juro, não apareço em Portland nas próximas duas semanas. T-T

_**** escola**_

Sentei em uma das mesas e rapidamente o grupo de meninas saíram andando de lá.

Eu, por acaso, tenho alguma aberração? Tipo, um braço a mais ou algo do gênero?

Suspirei pesadamente e olhei a entrada da escola. La estava ele.

Edward Cullen e sua família, eles sim sabem fazer A entrada fenomenal.

Chamam a atenção de todos mesmo que sem querer e isso acaba frustrando um pouco.

Sei lá, acho que não me sentiria a vontade se fosse o centro do universo, ou só da escola.

De onde eu estava sentada tinha uma visão perfeita de todos lá embaixo e resolvi observar as jogadas do nosso amado aluno.

Edward cumprimentou discretamente a Lauren enquanto fingia comprar uma rifa das lideres de torcida. Depois se afastou e foi, muito cautelosamente, colocar seu nome no abaixo assinado de Victoria enquanto alisava sua mão. E por ultimo, mas não menos insignificante, provou um doce na barraca da Ângela, com direito a ser servido na boca...

ECA... Eles me dão nojo.

Se Edward Cullen fosse um animal, eu diria que ele era uma serpente.

Sempre frio e calculista, pronto a dar o bote e aproveitar de sua presa sem dó nem compaixão.

E como se não fosse suficiente, somos da mesma turma em 99,9% das matérias.

E o desgraçado ainda não consegue lembrar meu rosto. Eu mereço.

- Stra. Swan, está sem par? _ o professor de química perguntou me fazendo levantar os olhos o meu caderno.

- sim, mas não tem problema. Eu ate prefiro assim _ falei mais o que devia, isso já tah virando um costume.

Juro que, ao fundo, ouvi alguém falar: "anti-social"

- bom, receio que hoje não será possível. Pode sentar-se senhor Cullen _ ele falou apontando a cadeira ao meu lado para o garoto parado na porta.

Ótimo, agora nos somos da mesma turma em 100% das matérias.

Isso não é perfeito? Não, não é.

- oi, eu sou Edward _ ele se apresentou pela enésima vez enquanto colocava o material em cima da mesa e se sentava ao meu lado.

- não me diga _ resmunguei sem olhá-lo.

Com a visão periférica (que toda mulher tem) i o sorriso em seu rosto desaparecer.

- nós já tivemos alguma coisa? _ ele perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- por favor, você acha que o fato de uma mulher não gostar de você se deve ao fato de você a ter deixado? Fala serio _ sim, estou estressada.

Talvez por essa ser a segunda vez que ele me faz essa pergunta, ou talvez por que ele se achar o tal acaba me irritando... Ou talvez por ele nem sequer lembrar-se de mim i_i

Não que eu me importe.

- hum.. Sim _ ele falou arqueando as sobrancelhas de modo sexy.

- desculpe te desapontar _ falei com a voz marcada de sarcasmo.

- você não o fez, pelo contrario. Qual o seu primeiro nome Stra. Swan? _ eu ate responderia numa boa se essa não fosse a qüinquagésima vez que ele me faz essa pergunta.

Resolvi ignorá-lo. Afundei minha cabeça no caderno e nem sequer olhei pra ele novamente durante toda a aula.

Mas nem mesmo Edward Cullen seria a única noticia do dia.

**-o-o-o-**

_**N/A:**_ pessoas o/ essa fic eu escrevi a algum tempo no twilightfics e tinha abandonado, mas voltei a escrever agora. Eu sei que o começo e a historia são muito parecidos com o filme Todas contra Jonh, e sim, eu tirei a idéia do filme, mas asseguro que não é a mesma história.

Enjoy xD

**Klapaucius: **siiim, pretendo continuar, obrigada por comentar xD bjs 3

**Naty Fofy: **isso mesmo guria \o/ hauhauha, eu peguei a idéia do filme, mas como expliquei, mudei bastante depois desse capítulo. Espero que curta, e pra ser bem sincera, eu tbm não sei com quem a Bella fica kkk, bjs


	3. Chapter 3

_Cap. 3_

Bom, como eu disse, Edward Cullen não seria a única noticia do dia.

E, de fato, não foi.

Eu não estava com sorte hoje e sabia que meu dia havia apenas começado.

*** aula de educação física

- exatamente. Como a senhora Paulcard foi afastada devido a problemas de saúde, hoje vamos juntar as turmas _ a professora Meicap falou enquanto umas vinte e cinco garotas entravam na quadra e resmungavam.

Certo, resmungar é um pouco leve ¬¬

- eu sei, eu sei. Todas nós nos odiamos.

- NÃO, nós odiamos você _ alguém gritou e outras abafaram o riso.

Eu odeio aula pratica.

Por que, se você não sabe, eu tenho aversão a esportes.

E com relação à bola...

Na verdade, parece que existe um imã na minha cabeça, pois a bola sempre me acerta.

E entenda que sempre, significa sempre mesmo.

- ok, quero trabalhos em grupo de quatro pessoas na primeira semana de novembro. Entreviste o máximo de pessoas possíveis _ ela afirmou grudando, sem nenhuma gentileza, um papel no mural.

- ótimo _ resmunguei mais alto do que pretendia.

- vamos dividir as equipes, deste lado _ ela apontou pra outra parte da quadra e correu os olhos pela lista de chamada.

_Por favor, não me chame_

- Jessica, Leah, Alice, e Rosalie _vi as irmãs Cullen cochicharem algo entre si. Provavelmente alguma jogada ensaiada – deste lado. Ângela, Victoria, Lauren e "nunca vi mais gorda" _ adivinha quem era essa ultima. ¬¬

- Bella _ resmunguei mal humorada.

_Esporte é igual à tortura física assim como compras é igual à tortura financeira e Edward Cullen é igual à tortura emocional_

- oi, você é a Lauren certo? Eu sou Bella _ cumprimentei enquanto assumia minha posição na quadra.

- e daí? _ ela me deu as costas.

Certo então. Não morro por isso. ¬¬

Levante o bracinho quem quer dar um tiro em Lauren Mallory!

\O/

- hey angie, por que não foi na festa ontem? _ uma ruiva que acabara de entrar na nossa equipe perguntou pra "sabe tudo".

Engraçado, "sabe tudo" exceto que está sendo traída. Chega a ser irônico.

- bom ninguém pode saber ainda, mas estou namorando... _ ela colocou a Mao na frente da boca e diminuiu o tom de voz.

Mas eu já sabia quem era.

Dãããããã.

Edward Cullen.

Que adora brincar com as mulheres.

E que a leva pra tomar sorvete lá na Sweet Candy assim como ele faz com as outras duas namoradas.

Falando nisso, acabei de perceber que TODAS as supostas namoradas dele estão na mesma equipe.

PARA TUDO... Por que a Lauren ta olhando pra Ângela desse jeito homicida?

Wow, acho que ela ouviu.

A professora apitou dando sinal pra que começasse o jogo.

Coincidência ou não, a bola bateu na cabeça de Ângela.

- desculpe, escapuliu _ ela fingiu inocência pra depois voltar a jogar a bola na cabeça da garota.

- qual o seu problema? _ Ângela perguntou andando em direção à líder de torcida.

- ele é meu _ Lauren afirmou pulando no pescoço da outra – fique longe.

Aiin gente, fala serio.

Mas, por que não assistir?

-meninas, paz e amor. Não importa quem seja o cara, ele não vale tudo isso _ Victoria entrou no meio das duas tentando separá-las.

- não adianta, Edward Cullen é meu _ Lauren grunhiu e Victoria jogou a bola que tinha nas mãos na barriga da morena.

Confesso, era uma cena realmente engraçada.

- o que deu em você? _ ela perguntou.

- EU namoro Edward Cullen _ a vegetariana falou apontando para o próprio peito e abaixou-se rapidamente quando Lauren revidou a bolada.

Eu teria parabenizado pelo reflexo se não estivesse atrás.

Teria ate achado engraçado se aquela bola não acertasse, em cheio, meu rosto.

Você deve imaginar o quanto sou branca, e por dedução, deve saber que estou ROXA,praticamente.

E foi então que tudo começou.

E quando digo tudo, quero dizer o Armageddon.

SÓ podia ser o fim do mundo.

- CHEGA _ a professora gritou entrando no meio de todas.

E bastou que ela desse as costas e as doidas começaram a se bater de novo.

Bom, como eu já citei, tenho péssima noção de equilíbrio.

E acabei me enfiando no meio da porrada.

Detalhe: eu só apanhava ¬¬

Perdi a conta de quantas boladas recebi na cabeça e na barriga e de quantas vezes fui derrubada.

Não somente eu, mas a Senhora Meicap também foi ao chão.

E foi quando ela caiu ao meu lado que eu puxei o cordão do apito de seu pescoço e soprei o máximo possível.

- AQUELE FILHODA MÃE GALINHA AS ESTÁ CHIFRANDO E VOCES FICAM SE ENGALFINHANDO COMO UM BANDO DE PIRANHAS PERDEDORAS? _ gritei quando todas se calaram e me levantei a tempo.

- olha a língua _ a professora me repreendeu enquanto se erguia.

Sim, eu estava com raiva.

- detenção, você, você, você e você _ ela apontou para MIM.

Pow, qual é?

Apanhei de graça e ainda tenho detenção. Ò.Ó

Eu mereço.

*** estacionamento

_Estava caminhando m direção à minha caminhonete decidida a ligar pra Sweet Candy e avisar que faltaria o trabalho hoje_

Estou completamente indisposta.

Dei um passo largo demais, enquanto desviava de alguns alunos vegetais na minha frente, e escorreguei no asfalto.

Agora eu pergunto:

"Como alguém consegue escorregar no asfalto?"

E minha resposta é:

"eu sou anormal, isso é fato."

Teria sido uma queda linda e dolorosa.

Sim, você leu TERIA.

Por que não foi.

Alguém me segurou pela cintura impedindo que a coisa mais vergonhosa da minha vida acontecesse.

Não, não era Edward Cullen.

E se fosse, eu lhe daria um belo tapa na cara. Apanhei feito besta graças à vontade doentia que ele tem de ter mais de uma namorada.

Custa muito ser normal?

E nós temos nos esbarrado muito ultimamente.

Ou seja, problemas.

- obrigada _ falei me afastando do meu salvador e o olhando pela primeira vez.

Jacob Black.

Fiquei hipnotizada pelas Iris negras por cerca de dois segundos ate que ele falou e eu saí do transe.

- disponha... Mas, responda: como alguém consegue escorregar no asfalto? _ ele riu. Um riso contagiante se você quer saber.

Jacob Black era o oposto de Edward Cullen.

Pontos em comum: popularidade e beleza marcante.

Mas cada um é bonito do seu jeito.

Edward tem a pele branca, olhos dourados e cabelo loiro acobreado.

Jacob tem uma pele invejável, é um tipo de bronze natural que brilha e nem parece forçado. Olhos escuros, o que é bem raro por aqui, e cabelos negros e um pouco compridos, na altura das orelhas e incrivelmente bagunçados.

E claro. Edward e Jacob são rivais.

Por que vocês sabem... Pra todo Harry Potter existe um Draco Malfoy.

O que não significa que um seja o malvado e o outro o bonzinho.

Apesar de Jacob não namorar três garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Não que eu saiba.

É, eu não sei de nada.

Talvez ele tenha três namoradas também.

- eu me perguntava, exatamente, isso. Digamos que sou meio...

- diferente? _ ele completou rindo novamente - diferente é bom.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Certo então.

- bom, obrigada mais uma vez...

- você é da química certo? E, acho que da biologia também _ ele analisou colocando a mão no queixo.

Sabe quando surge aquele estalo na sua cabeça? Que significa surpresa iminente?

Agora multiplica por cem. Sim, esse foi meu estalo.

- sim, sou Bella _ sorri de orelha á orelha.

Alguém se lembra de mim.

- oi Bella, eu sou...

- Jacob Black, eu sei _ o interrompi e ele ergueu a sobrancelha sorrindo – e que... Bom, eu já... Já presenciei brigas entre você e Edward Cullen suficientes pra lembrar seus nomes.

- Cullen... Certo. Nós não somos bem, amigos. Mas vocês parecem se dar bem, digo, são parceiros na química...

- não é uma coisa que eu possa escolher _murmurei cansada, mais pra mim mesma do que pra ele.

- amanha mudaremos isso _ ele afirmou e foi embora antes mesmo que eu pudesse armazenar a informação.

*** dia seguinte

- eu estava pensando... _ Edward começou depois que eu ignorei o seu "bom dia" - como alguém consegue escorregar no asfalto?

- você também viu_ não, não era uma pergunta.

- é, eu vi, e mais da metade da escola também _ ele riu e ergueu os olhos enquanto o professor entrava na sala.

Idiota!

Resmunguei algo inaudível e indecifrável ate mesmo pra mim.

- em dupla, misturem esses acido com as bases correspondentes e relatem à reação _ o professor ordenou enquanto escrevia algo no quadro.

- vamos começar parceira _ Edward falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bella?

- hum, oi Jacob _ cumprimentei quando ele parou ao meu lado.

- hum, bom, eu estava fazendo dupla com o Quill, mas ele se queimou feio com um experimento. Quer ser minha parceira? – ele perguntou co um sorriso indo e debochado.

- primeiro me conte exatamente como ele se queimou _ brinquei e ouvi Edward pigarrear.

Jacob e eu o ignoramos.

- está aberto a interpretações. Quill vai dizer que a culpa foi minha, mas eu avisei: "Cara, você ta pegando fogo, corre par se salvar" _ ele fez uma careta to engraçada que eu não pude não rir.

- foi um aviso bem claro...

- odeio interromper a conversa "Jacob", mas ela precisa fazer o trabalho _ Edward me interrompeu puxando meu braço em direção à bancada.

- eu sei, por isso estou aqui. Bella, quer ser minha parceira? _ ele olhou do garoto PR mim com um sorriso doce.

- o que? Não seja ridículo. Não vê que Bella está fazendo dupla comigo? _ Edward aumentou o tom de voz.

Bella? Ele me chamou de Bella?

Desde quando ele sabe meu nome?

- por que não deixamos que ela escolha? _ Jacob sugeriu e logo depois ambos me fitavam ansiosamente.

Certo, agora eu gelei.

Eu não podia simplesmente escolher. Primeiro: era impossível, segundo: eu não queria fazer dupla com nenhum dos dois.

Foi então que me surgiu uma idéia. Reuni toda minha coragem, estufei o peito e disse:

- professor, preciso ir à enfermaria.

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A: **aee, cabou outro capítulo, obrigada pelos rewies e esse isso ae. Bjs, se cuidem

**Naty Fofy: ** rsrsrsrs, verdade, esse Edward não é nada parecido com o verdadeiro, sim, ele realmente não lembra, bom, taé, agora a bagunça tá feita. Aproveite, bjs

**Auriana Cullen: **obrigada, eu acho o.õ


	4. Chapter 4

_Cap. 4_

Sim, eu estava de castigo... E sabe por quê?

Por que eu apanhei feito uma tapada na aula de Educação Física de ontem.

E não tenho certeza, mas acho que ano passado inventaram uma lei dizendo que pessoas deslocadas não têm direito à vida.

É, acho que inventaram essa lei sim, ou eu apenas sonhei.

O que é bem mais provável.

Entrei na biblioteca e me sentei em uma mesa mais afastada.

Agora me responda, por que se chama detenção?

A única coisa que fazemos é estudar sob a supervisão de alguém. Se for assim eu vivo em detenção.

Adivinha quem é meu supervisor... Charlie ¬¬

Por falar nele, preciso levar a TV pro conserto e grudar uma placa na porta da cozinha, do tipo:

PROIBIDA A ENTRADA DE PESSOAL NÃO AUTORIZADO... ou algo do gênero... AFASTE-SE, PERIGO CONTRA A NAÇÃO.

Por ai você consegue imaginar o tamanho da ultima tentativa frustrada que ele teve com a culinária.

Foi bem apavorante se você quer saber.

Me senti em guerras nas estrelas.

Ou em Crônicas de Nárnia, quando você olha pra um boi achando que ele seria seu almoço e do anda o animal começa a ter um dialogo com o resto de sua sanidade.

Talvez eu esteja exagerando, a carne no meu prato não tentou conversar comigo, mas eu JURO que ouvi "alguma coisa" mugir.

Mas isso é passado. Aconteceu o quê? Na última quinta-feira?

É, acho que foi isso.

Bom, como eu dizia...

Havia alguns alunos na biblioteca, e isso faz você pensar.

Quem iria cedo para uma detenção?

Alguém que não tem vida social.

É claro pó que eu odiaria perder um minuto sequer de castigo ¬¬

Mas, talvez eu nau tenha chegado tão cedo assim. Cerca de dez minutos depois, as três _Sra. Cullen_ entraram se estranhando.

O tal supervisor veio logo atrás.

Não dei atenção, já havia começado a estudar mesmo.

Depois fui perceber que Victoria estava sentada de costas pra mim e que a Lauren estava na mesma mesa, só que do outro lado.

Ângela estava em uma mesa ao nosso lado.

- certo, a detenção começou. Volto já... E sem conversas _ o supervisor falou saindo da biblioteca.

Eu preciso dizer que ninguém deu a mínima pra ele?

Acho que não.

- certo, falei com o Edward _ Lauren puxou assunto chamando atenção das outras – foi demais, ele lamentou por vocês. Ele disse que vocês tinham inveja por que tínhamos algo especial. Que não precisa ser rotulado por que é...

- nosso laço não-verbal e adoro como é segura? _ Victoria completou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Wow, parece que a ficha vai cair de uma vez.

- e sua duvida me magoa. Por que você é... _ Ângela arregalou os olhos e empalideceu um pouco.

- A ÚNICA GAROTA PRA MIM? _ elas três falaram em uníssono.

Por um momento me veio à cabeça a idéia de dizer que já sabia de tudo. E que era nojento e divertido o jeito que ele manipulava elas como bem entendesse.

Mas ai veio um flash rápido e doloroso da última aula de educação física e preferi calar minha boca, e meus pensamentos.

Voltei minha atenção ao dever.

- droga. Ele disse o mesmo pra todas nós _ dãããããã... Jura espertinha? Sim, essa foi a Lauren.

- ele se desculpa e aí dorme conosco... _ Victoria, a vagaba.

Sem ofensas.

- vocês dormiram juntos? _ Ângela a cortou com uma cara de assustada.

- Edward e eu temos algo especial _ ela falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Bem, nem é tão anormal assim.

- o que? Sua intimidade? _ ela rebateu vermelha. Não sei se de raiva ou vergonha.

- somos vegetarianos e contra violência _ Victoria afirmou rabiscando o caderno.

- _hippie vadia __ Lauren "tossiu" sem nenhuma discrição.

- pode crer Lauren. Todo mundo sabe que as lideres de torcida vão com tudo.

- você também dormiu com ele?

- eu e Edward fomos feitos um para o outro.

- me desculpe. Está falando serio?

- como se ele as levasse a serio.

- não me compare com ela.

Certo, admito que já parei de tentar identificar quem está falando o que.

Por que nesse momento eu não conseguia ouvir nem meus pensamentos.

- caladas _ falei sem pensar e me arrependi em seguida.

- como é?

- desculpem _ pedi rapidamente mirando o caderno.

Qual é? Eu to em desvantagem.

- tem a algo a dizer?

- não é da minha conta.

- o que?

Bom, se elas querem ouvir... Quem sou eu pra privá-las desse infortúnio?

Ate me senti a vontade pra falar aquilo. Afinal, eu fiquei com o gostinho amargo da vitoria, contando pra as "namoradas" de Edward que tipo de cara ele é.

- ok, deixe-me adivinhar. Ele sempre chama vocês de "gatinha" e "amorzinho"? Não, não é afeição, desse jeito ele não confunde seus nomes _ soltei de uma vez – e aquela historia de um laço não-verbal ou algo especial, mas nunca namoro. E o esquema todo foi culpa sua então você se sente culpada.

- ah meu deus, você também sai com Edward _ claro, essa besteira só poderia ter saído da boca da Lauren.

Nem em meus piores pesadelos.

- não, eu conheci um cara como ele.

Os trocentos namorados da minha mãe.

Ate que serviu pra alguma coisa.

- você está certa, ele sempre me faz sentir culpada _ Ângela confirmou

Bom, estou na chuva. Por que não me molhar?

- se um cara trata você assim...

- você terminaria com ele. Blá blá blá _ Lauren me interrompeu gesticulando com as mãos.

- Edward arrumaria outra namorada _ Victoria afirmou mirando o chão.

Cara, essas garotas não tem amor próprio?

Hello, ele já ta traindo vocês... Ainda não perceberam isso?

- eu não disse "terminar", eu me vingaria _ eu sei. Radical ao extremo.

Mas seria exatamente isso que eu faria se me encontrasse em uma situação do gênero.

Por que, se ainda não contei, eu sou muito rancorosa e vingativa.

Não que eu me orgulhe de ser assim, apenas me conformo.

- quem é você? _ Ângela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- já sei. É a garota que ficou doidona e foi pra reabilitação _ Victoria chutou.

- não, eu...

- depois se afastou por bulimia.

- não.

- acampamento pra gordos?

õ.Õ o que essa garota tem na cabeça?

- não, meu nome é... _ agora diz se eu sou sortuda.

- sem conversa _ o supervisor falou entrando na sala com alguns papeis.

- meu nome é...

- sem conversa _ me interrompeu novamente.

¬¬ deixa quieto.

** Sweet Candy

- bem vindo a Sweet Candy. Em que posso ajudá-lo? _ falei com um sorriso falso no rosto sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do meu caderninho de pedidos.

Por que eu não notei logo?

Aloôu, mesa 7, ou seja, Edward Cullen.

- Srta. Swan, não sabia que trabalhava aqui _ ele falou com um sorriso casual.

Meu rosto morreu.

Nem falsidade suporta tamanha cara de pau.

- é eu trabalho aqui! Em _quê _posso ajudá-lo? _ voltei a falar bufando impaciente.

- deve ser a pouco tempo. Nunca te vi por aqui _ ele falou ignorando meu comentário e eu o fuzilei.

NUNCA ME VIU POR AQUI? TA TIRANDO COM A MINHA CARA?

- bom... Eu, eu quis dizer que... Há, _ ele, com certeza notou meu olhar mortal, gaguejou enquanto tentava se explicar – espera, você já me viu aqui, certo? Acompanhado?

Agora a ficha dele também caiu.

- acompanhado? O que quer dizer? Pode ser um pouco mais específico, por favor? _ sarcasmo tocando na lua.

- por uma garota.

- bom, disso eu já sabia. Ou você costuma ir à sorveterias românticas com seus amigos e escolher sempre a mesa mais afastada pra ter privacidade?

- _nós_ já...

- se perguntar mais uma vez se nós já tivemos alguma coisa, juro Edward Cullen, amanhã Lauren, Victoria e Ângela vão cavar sua cova.

- ok, esquece isso, ta bem claro pra mim _ ele ergueu as mãos na altura da cabeça pra mostrar que estava desarmado.

Idiota!

- o que vai querer? _ resmunguei sem nenhuma educação voltando a olhar pro meu caderninho.

- você sempre me viu aqui, por que nunca contou pra nenhuma delas? _ ele me ignorou pela segunda vez.

Ta ficando chato esse negocio de "vamos falar de mim por que você não é ninguém"

- não é da minha conta. Olha, é realmente prazeroso conversar com você, mas eu estou trabalhando. Será que poderia, por favor, fazer seu pedido? _ sim, eu queria fugir dali, mas também tinha muito serviço pra fazer.

- ainda não me decidi... Espera, disse que é prazeroso conversar comigo? _ ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e , confesso, ficou TÃO sexy.

- sabe o significado da palavra ironia?

- sei, e tenho certeza de que você não usou nesse momento _ sorriu de canto.

- aproveita que ta sonhando e pede um pônei _ resmunguei.

Ele riu.

Por um momento me veio à cabeça contar tudo. Contar que as namoradas do Cullen já sabiam que eram três.

E que, com certeza, ele morreria logo.

Mas eu pensei melhor. Por que estragar a festa logo agora nessa altura do campeonato.

E algo me dizia que algo muito divertido e interessante aconteceria em breve.

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A:** oie... tudo be.? cara, ces nau sabem o quanto eu fico feliz que vcs estejam lendo e comentando...

**Naty Fofy: ** kkkk pois é, eu tbm acho q só pq apareceu uma competição básica. Coisa de marcar território kk e poutz, como elas são tapadas neh auahuah mas finalmente se tocaram. Bjs, vlw pelo rewiew

**Ana Krol: **ouuuwnn, linda *-* obrigada mesmo amor. Acho q de duas em duas semanas, na vdd, eu nunca fiz uma estimativa kkk mas vou tentar agilizar. Bjs more

**Priis Azize Cullen: **hauahuah siim, completamente diferente do verdadeiro neh. Duvido que o original esqueceria o nome dela kkkkk Obrigada linda, bjs xD


End file.
